


【MS】NY to Chicago 2

by AuroraVin



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-18
Updated: 2020-02-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:15:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22786273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraVin/pseuds/AuroraVin
Relationships: Paolo Maldini/Andriy Shevchenko
Kudos: 5





	【MS】NY to Chicago 2

//////

丝绸断裂的声音很脆。舍甫琴科想睁开眼，但紧接而来的是让他措手不及的天旋地转。他的脸被摁进枕头时，中指还在后穴里。他还没反应过来，一根不属于他的手指擦过他自己的手指，猛地捅进他湿热的甬道。

他想尖叫，但胸口的窒息感堵住他所有的声音。眼前一片白色，他感觉得到自己的身体在抽搐着，唾液润湿嘴唇，滴在枕套上。

“好玩吗？玩够了吗？”

马尔蒂尼的声音。好像很近，又好像很遥远。他想说话，但进入他身体的第三根手指，和圈着他发硬的阴茎的手，完全不打算给他这个机会。他要跪不住了，大腿和腰酸软得打颤。刚才被哽在喉咙里的呻吟泄出来，连呼吸的节奏都被欲望掌控。

“回答我的问题，舍瓦。”

低沉，威严，跟他带着青少年音调的声音不一样。他咬着被唾液晕出一块灰色的枕套，想要咽下不受控制的呻吟。两根黏湿的手指却趁他惊呼时伸进他嘴里，搅弄两下后退出来，顺着他的下颚，喉结，锁骨往下，最后掐住他微微肿起的乳头。

他在惊叫中被翻了过来，浑身都是汗，像刚从水里捞出来一样。膝盖被分得很开，大腿根的韧带扯得发疼。舍甫琴科这才意识到马尔蒂尼衣衫整齐，跟在展览上发言时没有任何区别。

很多人说保罗·马尔蒂尼有一双像猫一样的眼睛。舍甫琴科觉得狮子或者猎豹什么的更加贴切——没有一只猫的眼神会贪婪狠戾得像是要吃下什么猎物。他挑起眉毛，像十年前那样直视那双蓝眼睛。十年前不怕，现在更不怕。

“冒昧问一句，你问我‘玩够了没’，意思是你想跟我做，还是不想跟我做？”

舍甫琴科吃力地撑着床垫坐起来，伸手拽住马尔蒂尼的领带。他身上只套着一件白衬衫，不，应该说穿了等于没穿。衬衫挂在他的臂弯处，冷气侵袭着他汗湿的肩膀。

他紧盯那双蓝眼睛，想从其中观察到情绪变化。但马尔蒂尼只是垂下眼睛，拨开他的手，解开自己的领带结。舍甫琴科能看见那翻动的手指间拉出的细丝，那是他的体液。他咬着嘴唇，希望头发可以挡住自己发热的耳朵。

没人调侃他再次变红的脸。马尔蒂尼把领带绕在他的脖子上，利落地打了个温莎结。**跟十年前一模一样。**他以为只有他记得那荒唐的三个夜晚。

马尔蒂尼扯着他脖子上的领带，沉声说：“**你只能看着我一个人。**”

//////

“把手指伸进来，往里一些。有条往下凹的缝隙，摸到了吗？”

舍甫琴科跪在床上，往后穴里塞进一个指节。太紧了，并非用于性交的通道，即使细微的侵扰也会制造疼痛。他用了一些力，皱着眉头把手指往里伸。伸到某个位置后他随意地动了动手指，新奇的快感让他惊叫出声。

他很好奇，指尖在凹陷处用力摁下去。剧烈的快感让他跪不住了，腰背却向后绷成一张弓。他想叫，但叫不出来，好像有什么东西堵在胸口里，连呼吸都困难起来。

“好玩吗？玩够了吗？”

马尔蒂尼的声音。好像很远，也好像很近。他陷在后穴里的手指被抽出来，取而代之的是一根不属于他的，更灵巧的手指。他能清晰地感觉到窄小的穴道被撑开，那条浅沟被来回抠弄。

“哼，不够……”他握住马尔蒂尼托着他腹部的手，带到那根颤颤巍巍站起来的阴茎上，“不够，不够、啊！”

后穴里的手指力道越来越重，节奏快得他无法控制呼吸。马尔蒂尼带着他的手，揉着那根被体液润湿的滑溜溜的阴茎。他用乌克兰语喊着不要，不要，但马尔蒂尼估计听不懂。最后他尖叫着射了出来，瘫软在床上，拽过被子的一角挡住通红的脸。

他被翻了过来，薄薄的腹肌上沾满了滑腻的精液。白色的精液在藏蓝色的领带上格外显眼。

“你自己也可以玩得很开心，不一定需要我。”

那双挑逗的蓝眼睛要把他腻死了。他伸臂环住马尔蒂尼的脖子，挺起上半身索要一个吻。他不能再被那样看着了，他会疯的。

“你需要我吗？你想和我做吗？”马尔蒂尼笑着说，深色的头发划过他的眼皮。他眨眨眼，身体往后退，咬住那人凸起的喉结。

“老实说，自己玩也挺不错的。但是现在，我觉得不够，我要跟你做。”他伸手去掰马尔蒂尼的皮带扣，没掰开，转而向下揉捏被包在西装裤里的肿胀的阴茎，“现在就做。”

他满意地看到了马尔蒂尼瞬间变得侵略性十足的眼神，挑衅地再次把光裸的腿勾上马尔蒂尼小麦色的腰。

tbc.


End file.
